Otherworldly Attractions
by SpaceWaifuu
Summary: After Coran sends him to an unknown destination as a late birthday celebration, Shiro finds himself on an unknown Space Station. With the help of from a strange alien, he and his companions find their way out. But he just can't get the alien out of his head. With a promise to return and rescue this complete stranger, has Shiro bitten off more than he can chew?
1. Lore

This fanfiction has loosely based Omegaverse themes! Previous knowledge on Omegaverse isn't necessary, but is useful. If you aren't familiar with it, below is a quick run through of the different types that will appear in this fanfiction. Please keep in mind that it is only loosely based on it and is in my interpretation of it. Enjoy!

In Draich society one can be born as one of three 'types' - an Alpha(A-Type), a Beta (B-Type) or an Omega (O-Type). Each play a different role in their society. This Hierarchy is not limited to one single species as it has been observed across the universe in many different alien races. In fact, it has been speculated that majority of the universe's population is made up of B-types. A-types and O-types are less common throughout the known universe. Some races are entirely unaware of the existence of these types and may never become aware in their lifespan.

Omegas (O-Type): Only making up 5% of the Draichean populous, the O-type is incredibly rare. A highly celebrated type, the birth of an Omega is cause for much celebration. Omega's often bring about evolutionary changes to the species as they breed. O-Types go into a period of heat, otherwise called a 'rut', once every two to three months. While going through a rut, Omega's release a strong pheromone that attracts Alphas. The pheromone, however, does not affect all Alphas. Alphas who are affected by an O-Type's rut pheromone will also release a matching pheromone that acts as an aphrodisiac to an Omega. This rut can be soothed by sleeping with either of the other types. However, if an Omega refuses to sleep with anyone, they can be left in a constant state of rut that can last up to two to three weeks. This can bring a great amount of discomfort to them, so it is uncommon for an O-type to not seek out a partner. Omega's pair for life and generally only have one 'destined Alpha'. Once paired the Omega will never react to any other Alpha's pheromones. However, if an Alpha that is paired with an Omega dies, the Omega may go onto re-pair with another Alpha, only reacting to the new Alpha's pheromones.

Alphas (A-Types): This type makes up approximately 15% of the Draichean populous. They are held in high regard in society and are treasured by many. They are highly talented and very intelligent. They are generally dominant in bed and are affected heavily by the pheromones exuded by an Omega. A single Alpha may pair for life with any other of the types. However, they are the only type that can pair or breed with an O-type.

The Draichean Royal and Noble families are entirely comprised of Alphas, which are referred to as "Royal Alphas" and "Noble Alphas" respectively. Alpha's generally only give birth to Alphas, but there have been instances where an Alpha pair have given birth to an Omega child.

Betas (B-Types): Are the most commonly found of the three, they make up approximately 80% of the Draichean populous. Unlike Omega's they do not go through periods of heat and majority are not affected by pheromones released by either of their counterparts. They have no special qualities and are more commonly referred to as 'normal'. Beta's can only breed with other Beta types, but they can give birth to any of the three types.


	2. Chapter 1

"Guys, come on, I already told you that we really don't have to do anything for my birthday." Shiro grumbled as Lance jostled excitedly next to him in the pod.

"Loosen up Shiro, how many other people get to go clubbing in fricken SPACE" the excited teen said, nudging him with his elbow. "Plus, Coran said the one in this Galaxy was awesome."

"Yes, but how long ago was that Lance? Knowing Coran, it probably doesn't even exist anymore" Shiro sighed, rubbing his temples in exasperation. "Are you guys even old enough to go clubbing back on Earth?"

"Of course I am! I'm 18!" the brown-haired teen huffed with indignation.

Keith kicked the back of Lance's seat with an exhausted groan.

"How did I get mixed up in this? Pidge and Hunk didn't have to come along." He complained. "We could have just done something back at the Castle."

"Pidge and Hunk said they had work to do back at the Castle to complete, so I guess that was their reason." Shiro muttered, looking at the navigational system of the pod. Coran had input some coordinates and then sent them on their merry way with very explanation about where they were even going. "It looks like we're almost there, so we might as well enjoy ourselves for a little bit."

"Hope the babes of this system are prepared to be amazed at how awesome I am!" Lance boasted, flexing a little, his arms almost hitting Shiro accidentally.

Keith went to make a snide remark at Lance's lack of muscles to flex when the pod started to slow.

The three Paladins inside the Altean pod peered out of the windows curiously and were confronted by the sight of a large, white space station. The pod approached the inconspicuous space craft slowly, aiming for an opening along the side which seemed to be a vehicle bay.

No one uttered a word as the pod entered the bay, making its way past many variously sized ships already parked. There was a soft thud as the pod parked itself neatly.

"Is it too late to go back?" Keith pondered outloud as the door to the pod hissed open.

"Let's go already!" Lance cried, leaping from the pod.

Ground shock pounded up his legs and he pulled an expression that was a mix of regret and pain. The other two climbed out with more care behind him, watching Lance as he shook his legs to get rid of the invading pain.

Shiro looked around, brushing his hair out of his face. He wondered what he had gotten himself into.

The space was void of people beside themselves but if he listened carefully he could hear traces of a constant, pulsing beat.

Music maybe?

"So? Where now?" Keith muttered, crossing his arms.

Shiro turned to face Keith but instead came face to face with his own reflection. Surprised and caught off guard, he punched at the mirror image and took a step back. His punch never connected as the image drew back and he finally saw what he had thrown a defensive move at.

It was a round orb which seemed to float in the air, bobbing around a little. It was coloured a rich scarlet red and a ring of white luminescent light lined the center of the orb, making it seem like an eye. It was a weird object as it seemed to phase between being a solid orb of matter to being made of gas. Was it even alive?

"Whoa, what is that?" Lance said, reaching out with a finger to prod it.

The orb floated out of reach, sensing the arrival of an inquisitive appendage.

"PLEASE NO VIOLENCE OR YOU WILL BE REMOVED FROM THE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY." The orb spoke jarringly, the white lights pulsing erratically as the sound came out of it. Although it spoke without emotion, its words gave off a sense of irritation.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I didn't-" Shiro began sheepishly.

"FOLLOW." The orb commanded, not seeming to notice Shiro's stumbling apology.

Without even giving the Paladins time to grasp the situation, the ghostly orb had turned around and begun to drift off across the vehicle bay swiftly. Startled by the suddenness of the events, they had to jog to catch up with it, which was still making its way steadily towards a large opaque coloured wall. It didn't seem to care if they were following it or not.

"This seems...really...shady." Keith spoke up, voicing the other's concerns.

The orb didn't come to a stop, or even try to slow down it's approach as it came to the wall.

At this rate, it was going to smash straight into the wall.

The three men stopped short, not wanting to be caught too close to the orb when it crashed.

But instead of the orb hitting the wall, like the Paladins had expected it to, the orb carried on into the wall and allowed itself to be consumed in a slow and almost grotesque manner. A soft pop shattered the silence that had fallen amongst the Paladins as the orb disappeared. It was gone. Just like that. There was no trace of at all.

The Paladins exchanged looks of concern between themselves. The silence between them was deafening.

"So... This was Coran's idea, right?" Keith spoke, shattering the silence.

"Yes, yes it was." Lance said flatly, all his previous excitement drained away.

"That..." Shiro sighed looking at the shimmering wall. "It makes sense that this is Coran's idea. But we're here now, might as well take a look?"

The questioning tone to the end of his sentence didn't exactly inspire confidence in his teammates, but they approached the wall as it shimmered enticingly.

I awoke to the feeling of a brutal pounding along my hairline. I grumbled and without opening my eyes, I rolled over, burying my head into the fluffy duvet I had fallen asleep on top of. My forehead throbbed again without mercy and I groaned weakly, pushing my face further into the soft duvet, as if trying to push the pain out. My lower lip throbbed faintly, and I probed it gently with the tip of my tongue. A coppery taste filled my mouth and the spot felt raised and swollen.

I sighed into the bedsheet and arched my back, stretching out the stiffness in my body. I pushed myself up to sit on my legs, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hands sleepily. When I opened my eyes, they were met with a soft, red ambient light.

 _"Great, still alive."_

I took in the bite marks and bruises scattered on the inside of my milky white thighs. I clicked my tongue in disgust and clenched my fists as they dropped to my sides.

Unable to look at my shameful body any longer, I crawled to the edge of my bed and carefully climbed from it, noting the weakness in my battered legs. I clung to the edge of my bed as I started to make my way round the circumference of the dishevelled mess. However, before I had gotten halfway round, my legs shuddered and gave way on me, sending me floorward. My knees hit the ground with a sickening thud and I crumpled down onto my haunches ungracefully.

 _"How embarrassing..."_

I made no move to pull myself back to my feet, tightly gripping the edge of the bed with my left hand. My shoulders gave a tremendous tremble as my head was once again battered with pain relentlessly.

 _"How shameful..."_

My thoughts battered my head from the inside.

 _"Just look at yourself...a member of a noble family, sat upon the floor, covered in bruises and lewd marks bestowed upon you by creatures lesser than yourself... you bring shame to the Draichean race..."_

My eyes dropped to the floor and my head hung low, strands of my unbrushed silvery grey hair danced into view as they fell forward to obscure the pained expression on my face. I raised a hand and swept the run away hair from my eyes, the edge of my thumb brushing softly against a ridge along the horn adorning my head. They rose from the top of my head, directly inline with my pointed ears. My horns were my pride and joy, reminding me of my proud lineage.

From where my horns emerged from my head to the ends of the rounded tips, they were about as long as my forearm and were the colour of dull stone. Normally they would be a brilliant white with some of the ridges lined in a soft gold, but I hadn't had much of an opportunity to properly care for them in recent deac-phoebs so they had become dull and dirtied. My horns arched away from my scalp in a gentle curve and carried on, barely going past my shoulders, the ends dipping ever so slightly towards the ground, creating a gentle arc.

My race, the Driach, was a species of space dragons that had existed since the birth of the known universe. We were an ancient race that used to roam the vast universe freely many thousands of ago. We would watch over and care for the any and all new species of aliens as they came into existence alongside us. We were worshipped as gods on some planets and in some cultures, it was believed that we had created the universe ourselves. Though our powers were great and many, we did not quite have powers so great to have created such a magnificent place.

We once lived in great numbers. That is until a fairly new and overly aggressive race of aliens called the Galra started to hunt and kill my people, harvesting the immense amounts of quintessence our bodies stored. They used this energy to power the machines they had built to conquer the universe. The Driach were hunted to the ends of the universe and pushed to the brink of extinction. We eventually came to a mutual agreement among our species to hide ourselves away on a small planet in the darkest corner of the universe. We kept to ourselves, waiting until our numbers were once again great enough to take on the Galra.

We adopted a new name 'Draldraich' and took on a more common humanoid body type that we had seen replicated universally wide. We were unable to give up all our past appearances due to our prideful natures, and so in the end, many of us kept our horns and tails. It was only the Alphas who were allowed to keep their wings as well as a way of displaying their statuses to the rest of the population.

In times where we felt threatened, most of the species had been able to develop a defensive mode which was a halfway point being a humanoid and a fully-fledged dragon. There was a common thought among many of the population that under certain circumstances, any Draldraich would be granted the full extent of their powers again.

But so far, no one had been able to reach that point.

I ran my fingers over the soft ridges adorning my horns and a sigh passed over my lips breathily.

There was a sudden, loud repeated noise nearby, breaking me out of my self-pity fueled stupor.

It took my battered head a few seconds to recognise the noise as someone banging on the door relentlessly. I don't know why they bothered knocking, they always barged in without waiting for an answer from my end anyway.

The banging continued a while longer until the door finally opened, revealing a smug looking Galra who looked down on my crumpled form in pleasure.

My Tamer.

To clarify, a Tamer was a Galra who organised clients for a slave, like myself. Their duties also included making sure we were cared for 'properly' and were trained to be able to please our clients. Tamers were usually in charge of a 'Ward' which consisted from two to six slaves, but seeing as I was a so called 'special case' my Tamer only had me to look after. However, my Tamer happened to be a bit of an asshole who did the bare minimum to take care of me. I can't remember the last time I'd had a proper meal. He took great joy in watching me struggle and was always ready to provoke me into lashing out at him.

He grinned at me through pointed teeth as he waltzed into the room. I turned my face to him and glared venomously.

A low chuckle sounded in his throat and he continued to approach me.

"251 deac-phoebs of being here and you still have such a lovely, fierce look in your eyes, Kaerius. I love that murderous look." He crooned stooping down low towards me, keeping his distance. "Kaerius, we have a special job for you today."

"You can take your job and shove it up your-"

The Galra reached out and pinched the tip of my pointed ear, sharply interrupting me in the middle of my sentence. He made a noise of disapproval and waggled a clawed finger at me.

"Ah, ah, ahh~" he called out at me, his tone obnoxiously mocking. "Watch the language coming out of that pretty little mouth of yours. You know our clients don't appreciate foul language. Today's job is really, very important to the Empire and we can't have you screwing it up because of that language."

I pursed my lips and gritted my teeth silently, not warranting him with an answer.

There was a pain in the end of my ear where he had dug in his claw as he pinched. I flickered my ear in irritation and he grinned keenly at me.

"There are some people downstairs in the shop who are claiming to be Paladins of Voltron. So, what we need you to do is to go down there and distract them until reinforcements arrive. Once they get here, we plan to catch them off guard and take them captive for the Empire. Think you can do that for me?" he crooned menacingly as his hand disappeared behind his back slowly.

I kept my eyes on him closely as he rustled his hand behind his back momentarily, searching for something. His hand returned shortly, clasping a syringe. He handled it carefully, so as to not prick himself with the tip of the needle. Inside the syringe was a dark crimson substance that seemed partially a vapor, partially a shimmering liquid. I narrowed my eyes and a pitiful growl rumbled up from the bottom of my throat.

I knew exactly what was contained in the syringe. A familiar pain ran through my chest and I grimaced visibly.

The Galra's grin widened and he unfurled his fingers that were around the needle tipped vial. He shook the crimson contents, making the shimmering substance slosh around the circular chamber.

"Let's say hello to Azrun, shall we?" he said through his venomous grin.

A gentle face flashed through my mind and I was smacked in the heart with an indescribable sadness followed by a crushing loneliness.

 _Azrun..._

The afore mentioned name was the name of the Alpha I had fallen in love with. He, as a Royal Alpha and me, as a Noble Omega, had been a pair. We'd happily been a pair for just shy of 20 deac-phoebs before the Galra invaded my planet, slaughtering the Beta types of my species mercilessly, capturing the Omega types and selling them on the universal black market and finally rounding up the Alphas to harvest their blood for the pheromones to use as aphrodisiacs.

The Galra had figured that by mixing Azrun's blood with other illegal aphrodisiacs they could induce my rut, making me to do my job compliantly. It made me sick to my stomach that they were using my dead Alpha's pheromones for such a disgraceful reason. But at the same time, I couldn't help but hate myself for being unable to resist the powerful pheromones.

Taking advantage of me as I drifted off, deep in thought, the Galra closed the distance between us and snatched up my arm. Moving fluidly, he jabbed the needle into the soft skin on the inside of my forearm, pushing the liquid into my body. I looked him dead in the eyes and shot him the strongest glare I could muster.

If looks could kill, he would have been dead where he knelt.

He yanked the needle from my arm, a dot of blood beading my pale skin.

"You know what you need to do Kaerius. Don't fuck this up, or it'll be the isolation chamber for you." He spoke, standing up and moving to the door in one motion.

The door slid shut with a heavy noise as he wandered out and suddenly I was alone again.

My vision jumped as a sweet heat started to radiate from the point of the injection. I gazed down at my arm, running my eyes over the thousands of small silvery circular scars dotting the skin. It almost looked like someone had come along and pushed a red-hot piece of metal into the inside of my forearm, leaving burn marks. I rolled my arm over, unable to keep looking at the scars any longer.

But the outside of my arms was nothing pleasant to look at either. On the back of my hands and winding briefly over my wrists was the symbol of the Galra, branded onto my skin in solid black.

I let a pitiful laugh slip over my lips and a small smile forced its way onto my face. The heated feeling was spreading throughout my body, I could feel it seeping up the back of my neck, ready to consume my mind.

And I was ready for it to consume my mind.

At least while I was in rut I didn't have to remember anything.

I didn't have to think about my past.

I didn't have to think about my future.

All my mind wanted to do was give into the searing feeling of lust that was swarming my body.

And so, I gave in.

~~~Meanwhile, at the Castle of Lions~~~

Coran hummed cheerfully to himself as he inspected the multiple screens hovering in front of his face, twirling the end of his moustache thoughtfully. He was checking the state of the Castle's systems after it had received damage after the last encounter with the Galra. Hunk and Pidge were making repairs to the shield generator in another room and Allura was napping peacefully in a chair. He didn't blame her, she previous battle they had been in had been a tough one and must have been exhausting for her.

Coran had sent Shiro, Lance and Keith off to a planet than was universally known for its outstanding dance club scene, seeing as they were in the System it was in. He'd thought it would give them a nice distraction, but he'd come across the information that it had been Shiro's birthday a little while ago.

He thought it was only natural to send them to celebrate, no matter how much Shiro protested against the idea. He chuckled to himself triumphantly. They definitely would thank him later.

His silence was interrupted by the sound of the door opening behind him. He swiveled around on the spot and saw Pidge and Hunk entering the room, their faces and bare skin smudged with grease.

"Hey Coran, we think we've fixed the damage to the generator." Pidge piped up, wiping a hand across her brow, further smudging the greasy substance.

At the sound of her voice, Allura stirred gently, waking from her sleep.

"Great! Let's see the Galra smash through the shield now!" Coran replied, laughing loudly.

"It should be able to hold off attacks for longer now." Hunk added. "So, Coran, where did you actually send Shiro and the others?"

Coran out his hand on his hips and puffed his chest out.

"I only sent them to Zuania, the best planet in the Xeophoglibic System! Zuania is infamous for its crazy dance clubs. I used to go there all the time when I was a young Altean! I put co-ordinates into one of the pods, or at least that what I think the co-ordinates were." he said, scratching his head thoughtfully.

In the background, Allura sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Her brow dipped into a delicate frown.

"But Coran..." she spoke up.

"Yeeeeeees, Princess?" Coran drawled, feeling rather proud of himself.

He was sure he would be praised for his efforts.

"Coran, we're not in the Xeophoglibic System."

"We aren't?" He questioned, clearly baffled.

"No, unfortunately we're not even in the same quadrant as it. We're in the Kolnaowei System. Remember? We warped here after the last encounter with the Galra."

Coran pulled up a navigational screen and studied it briefly.

"Coran...where exactly did you send them..." Pidge questioned, concern running through her voice.

There was no reply from the orange haired Altean as he poked and prodded the screen, finally flipping it upside down. He let out a cry of surprise.

"Ah ha!"

"What?" came a chorus from the others in the room.

"I had the screen upside down!" He chortled loudly. "No wonder I thought we were in the Xeophoglibic System!"

"But Coran, where did you send them?" Pidge questioned again.

"I have no idea! But I'm sure they'll have fun wherever they end up!"

"Coran!" all three yelled out at once.

Hearing the displeasure in their voices, Coran's shoulders sagged.

"Fine fine, I'll try and locate the pod..." he relented, returning back to his screen, searching the system for any trace of the Altean pod.


	3. Chapter 2

The three Paladins shifted uncomfortably in their circular booth seat and slowly sipped their respective drinks, trying not to make eye contact with the scantily clad aliens wandering around the club. They had purposely sat themselves in a far back corner away from the rest of the patrons, so they could be left to themselves.

But despite the distance, they had a constant stream of aliens trying to get cosy with them. It hadn't helped that Lance had told someone at the entrance that they were Paladins of Voltron.

If only he hadn't tried to brag to impress the aliens around them at the time.

Shiro waved away another alien who made a move to sit at their booth with them. The alien gave a slight shrug of their shoulders, huffing out an annoyed sounding sigh.

"Who knew Coran had such a sleazy pastime…" Lance said, raising his voice above the music so he could be heard by his team mates.

Keith tilted his head at him and motioned to his ears.

"Sorry, what? I can't hear single thing over this music." He replied, also raising his voice to be heard.

"What?" Came Lance's reply.

"What?!" Keith shot back.

Shiro sighed at the useless attempt at conversation and picked up his drink.

" _Maybe it's time for us to go…"_ he thought to himself, downing the last of his drink.

None of them were particularly comfortable in this setting, but as soon as they had turned around to leave when they realised what they had stumbled into was the alien equivalent of a strip club, they were refused exit. They had been encouraged to stay and enjoy the drinks and girls. But Shiro _really_ thought this wasn't the place to be, he would have rather just stayed at the Castle and had a small celebration.

Even when he lived on Earth he wasn't particularly into the night club scene and just the thought of going to a strip club was enough to make him feel slightly uncomfortable.

He was about to motion to the others that he was ready to leave when a flash of white captured his interest from the corner of his eye.

The music was abruptly turned down and something was announced in an alien language over a loud speaker. Shiro had no idea what had been said, but whatever was said had gotten the crowd riled up.

He hated to admit it, but he was a little intrigued about what had caused the masses to become so excited.

He turned his head to get a better look, but his view was partially blocked by the throngs of mixed aliens who had begun to crowd the stage. He sat up in his seat to try and gain a better vantage. He wasn't able to see much through the crowd, but he managed to catch a glimpse of a silver haired female up on the stage. She looked strangely human from where he was seated which piqued his curiosity, so he tried to get a better look, this time rising to his feet.

However, when he managed to get up on his feet to look, she was gone from the stage and he was unable to spot her in the crowd.

He slumped back to his seat and turned to his companions who looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Sorry, I thought I spotted a human." He spoke, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"A human? Here? On the other side of the universe to Earth?" Keith replied, his voice full of scepticism.

"The alien alcohol is probably a lot stronger than human alcohol." Shiro said, dismissing the thought of a human being there in the club. "Maybe it's affected me more than I thought it would. But it might be a good idea to leave now that everyone seems to be distracted."

He watched as the faces of Keith and Lance dropped. He didn't think his suggestion to leave now was a bad one, but maybe they had been enjoying this experience more than him.

" _How nice it must be to be so young…"_

He quickly realised that their eyes were following something behind him and suddenly something slammed onto the round table, causing all three to jump visibly.

Shiro glanced down.

A porcelain coloured hand had been slammed down onto the table. As he turned his face to see what was blocking his exit, he was met by the human like alien with silvery hair that had graced the stage only seconds ago.

He shuffled towards Lance, trying to put some distance between him and the alien's generously sized chest which had been a bit close too his face for comfort. She smoothly jumped up and sat on the table top, swinging her legs up and placing her feet on the seat next to him. Crossing her legs, she leaned towards him and a sweet, addictive scent drifted his way, invading his senses.

His exit was completely blocked.

She had an extremely human like body with long legs and graceful arms. Silvery grey hair cascaded down her back like a waterfall, glistening as the neon coloured lights bounced off her hair as she swayed gently with the music. She was dressed in a high-necked white body suit with a heart shaped peep hole which showed off an indecent amount of cleavage. The sleeves were made of a white lace and they ran down the back of her hands and looped round her middle finger, keeping the sleeve in place. Shiro thought he saw a black shape under her sleeve by her wrist. From the side profile she was flaunting, Shiro caught himself thinking that she was extremely thin, almost as if she hadn't eaten in days.

Fastened round her neck was a metal collar that was black in colour with a heart shaped piece of metal hanging from it. A cursive letter 'K' was etched deeply into the battered shape. Also attached to the collar was a length of chain that was maybe 30cms long. It made a faint clinking as she moved.

His eyes moved up to her face and a pair of golden eyes stared down on him, full to the brim with lust. They were some of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, but there was something about those eyes that didn't feel right.

And he wasn't talking about the milky white pupils that were in place of what should have been black pupils. Her eyes seemed glazed over and out of focus.

Was she on drugs?

His eyes crested the top of her head and was met by a pair of stony grey horns which looked reminiscent of those of an Oryx Antelope back on Earth. They were impressive in size and length and he was surprised that he hadn't noticed them when she was on stage.

She turned her face to look at him more, running a manicured nail over her lip.

"Thinking of going somewhere?" she crooned smoothly in english, a greedy smile seizing her lips.

Lust ran rampant throughout my body as I mounted the stairs that lead up to the main stage. My excited breathing hitched as the sound of many voices hit my ears. The mixture of many scents hit my nose, urging my body up the stairs faster.

But I had to be careful to not let myself get distracted by all the delicious scents seeping from the main room ahead of me. I had an important job to do tonight and I wanted to make my Tamer proud.

I gripped the velvety feeling curtains in front of me and threw them aside dramatically, entering the main room. My arrival was announced over my head through a speaker and the mob of customers that crowded around the front of the stage roared into life. I closed my eyes and allowed myself a moment to relish the feeling of being adored and desired. The sound of the crowd calling my name and singing my praises was like a verbal aphrodisiac to my ears, driving the intensity of my rut through the roof.

I reopened my eyes as I stepped towards the edge of the stage. I stared down on the crowd, a sneer forming on my lips as I skimmed my eyes across the depraved masses swarming beneath my feet. I breathed in deeply and exhaled a laugh as a sense of power rushed through me.

They were all here for me. They all wanted me. I had that power over them.

But I had no time to play round with such common rabble, I had Paladins of Voltron to play with.

Or something like that.

I nimbly slipped down from the stage, smacking away desperate hands that tried to grab me as I pushed through the seething masses.

I'd never seen the Paladins in my life before, but I had been informed that they were seated at a private booth table towards the back of the club. As I cleared the crowd circling the main stage, it became apparent which booth housed my targets.

A group of the girls who worked alongside me were swarming not far from a booth that housed three figures. They were murmuring between themselves excitedly, possibly deciding who was going to attempt to approach the table next. One of the girls picked up enough courage and started to walk towards the booth, but as she turned to get support from her co-workers, her eyes locked onto mine and her face blanched. She hurried back to the safety of her group and they split in half to let me pass through. I grinned at them, showing my fangs off.

"Go play with the other customers, these three are mine." I purred at them, shooing them away with my hand airily.

The girls scattered, some of them even dipping their heads at me in respect. I continued to get closer to the booth and as I did, my ears picked up what seemed to be the tail end of a conversation coming from the table.

"…It might be a good idea to leave now that everyone seems to be distracted." A strong but tired voice floated into my ears.

I slammed my hand down on the table with a little more force than necessary, giving the residents at the booth a scare. I smiled broadly at the three paladins and hopped up onto the top of the table, my body knocking over empty glasses as I shuffled in closer to the nearest one. Much to my dissatisfaction, he moved towards one of his companions. I watched as his eyes wandered slowly across my body.

I took the opportunity to eye him back.

His skin was a few shades darker than my own and he had a strong and muscular body type. I caught sneaky glances of well toned muscles from under his black short sleeved shirt and I allowed myself to indulge by staring a little. As I continued to stare, I noticed that his right arm was not made of flesh, but instead seemed to be crafted out of Galra technology. For an alien, he had a rather attractive face despite the discoloured scar dashed across the bridge of his nose. His hair was short and mostly black apart from a tuft towards the front of his head that was pure white. I had an unexplainable urge to reach out and tousle it.

He was absolutely my type. I flickered my eyes briefly over the other two sharing the booth with the black and white haired Paladin, but I didn't pay them much attention. There was simply something about the one directly in front of me which drew me in.

His dark grey eyes met mine and our gaze held for a few seconds, he looked like he was thinking about something.

My pain of my slightly split lip pushed through the feeling of my rut, reminding me briefly of its presence but I pressed down lightly on the site, quashing the pain until it faded again.

"Thinking of going somewhere?" I questioned the group, a smile gripping my lips.

Blank expressions and silence fell upon the group and I grew impatient waiting for their replies. I clicked my tongue at them and reached out to fulfil my desire to run my fingers through that white tuft of hair.

But as the tips of my fingers brushed the silky ends of his hair, he surprised me by jumping back into life, grabbing me by the wrist, pushing my hand up and away from his hair. A light of ferocity shone darkly behind his eyes.

I felt a greedy shiver of desire run down my spine as the grip on my wrist was tightened. It was suddenly loosened and the ferocious look in his eyes faded, as if he had been unaware of his actions.

"Uh, oh, I'm sorry…" he said, fumbling cutely with his words.

"Kaerius, my name is Kaerius." I said, flicking the heart hanging from my collar with a fingertip. "I'll be taking care of you tonight."

"Oh, thank you. But we're really just leaving." He said, motioning with his head to his companions.

He stood up, averting his eyes as if he were trying to avoid my gaze. The other two with him took this as a sign to stand as well.

A small frown furrowed my brow.

How dare they try to leave!

With a heated aggression, I lunged forward from my seated position towards him. I planted my hands on the black and white haired Paladin's chest and pushed him back down into his seat. He landed back down a little awkwardly in his seat with a grunt. I'd caught him off guard.

"Shiro!" his brown haired companion cried out.

I closed the distance between us before he could move and gain the upper hand, placing my hands on his thighs.

"Get off of him!" the other one chimed in.

Paying the rabble around me no attention, I leant in closer, applying gentle pressure to the tops of his thighs. His hands shot up and placed them on my shoulders, trying to hold me back as I encroached in his personal space.

"Please!" he grumbled forcefully as he strained against me. "We'll be leaving now!"

I ignored his words and continued to push back against his hands, finally reaching the nape of his neck. A nice scent permeated from this area and I breathed in deeply, enjoying the smell.

My whole body jolted and came to a shuddering halt.

It even felt like my heart had stopped. I was seemingly unable to draw in a single breath.

An immense wave of confusion washed over me as the scent from the Paladin crashed through my body, sweeping away the feelings of the forced rut. As the heat of my rut dissipated, my foggy mind cleared and I tried to grasp the situation.

As it stood, Omega types, such as myself, paired for life. If the Alpha type from the pair died, there was a small chance that the Omega may re pair with another Alpha.

And the first sign of that was a strong reaction to pheromones produced by a new Alpha.

Was this alien an Alpha of his species?

He hadn't shown a strong reaction to my pheromones.

I wasn't even sure I could pair with an Alpha of another race.

As I pondered these questions with my now clear mind, the alien I had pounced on took advantage of my distraction and pushed me away firmly. I fell backwards, bracing myself with my arms on the cushioned seat to stop my fall. I coughed as oxygen found its way back into my lungs, bringing life back to my stunned body.

A rush of old information found its way back into my head and I sat up quickly, facing the bewildered looking Paladins. I had to warn them about the danger coming their way.

"You guys-" I gasped "You guys have to leave now!"

"Not sure if you noticed, but that's what we were trying to do before you threw yourself on Shiro." The black haired one spoke.

"No! No, you don't understand." I spoke between panting breathes.

"Explain yourself." The one I had assaulted said a little gruffly. It appears his name was Shiro.

"No time to explain!" I huffed in desperation. "You're in danger! Armed Galra forces are inbound for this station! If you guys don't leave now, you'll be captured and taken as captives!"

Sceptical looks were exchanged between the two younger Paladins. They didn't seem to believe me. I looked to the face of the one called Shiro. There was an uncertain look upon his face. He seemed torn believing me and not believing me.

"One of you guys bragged about being Paladins in front of the Owner. This is a Galra run station. The Owner alerted the Galra Army. It doesn't seem like you're prepared to defend yourselves against an attack, so you need to leave now." I continued, fumbling with my words.

"Well, if you move out of our way, we'll get in our ship and be on our merry way." The brown haired boy said flippantly.

He didn't really seem to get the danger he was in.

"Lance. If this is true and the Galra really are coming to catch us unaware, this is a much more serious matter than you think." Shiro said in an almost scolding tone. He turned his attention back to me, his eyes full of a steely determination. "We obviously won't be able to just leave, so what can we do?"

A wave of simmering heat wracked throughout my body momentarily, trying to fight its way back to the forefront of my mind. But I had no time to indulge myself in my lust.

"They'll have guards blocking your exit to the vehicle bay, so going that way is impossible." I paused to think a little. It was slowly getting harder to keep my mind clear with the invading rut trying to worm its way back in. "The station has escape pods that will carry the three of you. I can get you there easily enough and that area isn't guarded very well normally."

"You think they'll let us leave the room so easily? Won't they suspect we're up to something?"

I scoured my mind for ideas, but only one came to mind.

"I've got an idea. You can reach the escape pods by taking a route which takes you past my room. I could pretend to be taking you three back to my room, but instead take you to the escape pods so you can get away. The guards around here are pretty much useless apart from breaking up small fights, so they shouldn't be able to figure it out."

"Do you think it will work, Shiro?" the young black haired Paladin queried.

"At this point, Keith, I think this is our only option."

"Great, let's go then." I said, hauling myself to my feet.

"What? Like right now?" the one called Lance questioned.

"If we wait any longer the reinforcements could come charging in and catch you before you can leave." I replied without looking at them.

I started to make my way across the room to a side door that was being watched over by a guard. This was the only way to slip out of the room reasonably unnoticed by others. But they wouldn't believe my lie about bring the Paladins back to my room if I didn't look like I was in rut.

Unfortunately for me, it was easy to tell if I was completely under the influence of my rut. The clarity of my eyes was a dead giveaway. When I was in rut, my eyes were glazed over and at this point in time I was certain they were not. So, I had to allow the rut to seep back into my mind a small bit, just enough to produce a glazed over look in my eyes. But at the same time, I had to be careful to not allow my rut to take over or I would mess up my opportunity to help them escape.

I felt the searing warmth swamp the corners of my mind as I drew in close to the door. I smiled persuasively at the Galra standing by the door and he eyed me and the people behind me.

"Where are you going with them, Kaerius?" he questioned, a tone of wariness colouring his voice.

"Please forgive me." I crooned in a low, needy voice. "I just wanted to take them back to my room for a little more privacy. My Tamer used more aphrodisiacs than usual and my rut is driving me crazy! I'm at my limit here!"

I grasped onto the front of his uniform, partially feigning desperation. I say partially because with the rut slowly seeping into my mind, the desperation to sate my lust was growing stronger.

He turned his face away from my desperate lust driven expression, almost looking embarrassed. But he obliged and opened the door for me, allowing me and the Paladins through. As soon as then door shut behind us, I grabbed Shiro's hand and broke into an unsteady run. The other two also broke into runs to keep up with my gait.

I took turns confidently as I navigated my way around the station's pristine interior. But the longer I went on, the more my body started to feel the effects of my rut again. I began to stumble over my own feet with more and more regularity and my breathing started to hitch and catch in my throat.

However, as my condition was worsening, we arrived at the escape pod bay without being caught, or even being seen. I allowed them all a short moment to catch their breath as I tapped on a panel, activating the launch preparation screen for the pods.

"These pods are pretty straight forward…to use, so you shouldn't have…any problem navigating…back to where you came from." I said, panting lightly as I pressed a few buttons on a screen.

The door of the pod closest to me opened with a hiss and it let out a little puff of steam into the surrounding area. The interiors of the pod were clean and streamlined with just enough space for three people to fit comfortably inside. They weren't necessarily luxurious, but they got the job done well enough.

"Come on." I hurried them, my breathing catching halfway down my throat. "Get in and go."

The two younger Paladins entered the pod and it jostled around with their added weight and movements. Shiro was the last to enter, but he hadn't moved from where he was standing. He seemed deeply troubled by something. But he didn't really have the time to be troubled now.

"Get in the escape pod now…and be troubled by whatever is troubling you…later." I muttered at him as I pushed him forward towards the door.

He followed my directions with reluctance, entering the pod slowly.

Did he wanted to be captured?!

I turned back to the screen to close the door, my finger hovering over the command button.

"Kaerius."

In surprise, I turned back to the pod to see Shiro hanging out the back.

"Get in-" I began.

"Come with us." He interrupted.

There was a brief moment of genuine silence before a laugh that was a mix between incredulity and surprise slipped over my lips. His serious expression held fast as I tried in vain to keep my laughter in check.

"Why would…you want to bring me along? I'd just be deadweight in…the pod." I responded once my laughter had subsided.

His expression scrunched up slightly as he struggled to put his thoughts into words.

"I just- I just feel this attachment, this connection to you. I don't know why, I don't even know you. I've hardly known you for half an hour! But there's something about you that draws me to you. I can't leave you behind. Please, come with us." He said, his voice powerful earnest.

I shook my head weakly, rejecting his offer.

"The pod wouldn't go anywhere…with my extra weight. They're only…supposed to take three people at a maximum." I said, voicing my rejection.

"We can take two pods-"

"Two pods would make it too easy for the…Galra to track down." I said, once again rejecting his offer.

"Just let me save you!" Shiro cried with a frustrated desperation.

I took a deep breath to steady myself. I wanted to be able to speak properly for this moment.

"You don't need to save me, I'm already resigned to my fate here." I smiled sadly. "I probably couldn't even re-adjust to 'normal life' anymore. I've been here in this situation for so long, I don't know how to live outside of this world that's been created for me. I'm a slave. You can't save me, but you can save others from having a fate the same as mine, and if I can help you escape now so that you can go on to save the universe, it just might make living a little more bearable."

I returned to the screen and firmly pressed the button that would close and launch the pod. Almost noiselessly, the pod's door closed and a high pitched hissing indicated that the pod had been properly sealed, ready for launch into the surrounding space. The vehicle bay was filled with a quiet humming as the mechanisms that supported the pod changed positions to allow it to be launched. I turned back around, facing the Paladins all crammed into the pod, watching as Shiro slammed his fist against the panel of glass along the side of the pod. His mouth moved, but the sound of his words didn't reach my ears through the thick panelling protecting them.

With a loud grinding sound, the pod was shot clear out of the station with great speed and soon it was a small speck among the surrounding stars. An alarm began to wail above my head to signify that an escape pod had been launched. It wouldn't be long before this bay would be swarming with Galra.

I let out a pent up sigh and allowed myself to crumple to my knees. With my mission to help the Paladins escape fulfilled, I let go of the walls that was holding my rut at bay and it flooded into my mind all at once. A wave of dizziness rushed in with the rut and I slumped to the ground. I closed my eyes and allowed my body to once again succumb to the blissful feeling of my rut.

But as I drifted back into the familiarity of my rut, the image of Shiro banging on the glass, slinging words at me stuck in a tiny corner in the back of my mind. I hadn't heard his words but of course I read his lips perfectly.

And those words bounced around the inside of my head as I lay on the floor, the alarm system blaring above my head. I scoffed out loud at the words as the sound of many feet clambered into the bay along side me.

" _Kaerius…"_

" _I will be back…"_

" _I will save you…"_

" _I promise…"_


End file.
